I Feel Pretty/Unpretty
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty is a mash-up song featured in the episode Born This Way, and it is sung by Quinn and Rachel. I Feel Pretty is a song featured in the Broadway musical West Side Story, sung by Carol. Lawrence, who played Maria, in the original Broadway production, while Unpretty is a 1999 single recorded song by TLC. This is the first song sung in this episode. It is sung by Rachel and Quinn as Rachel is getting her nose done like Quinn. It is used by Rachel to express her lack of confidence in the way she looks, especially when compared Quinn. Lyrics Quinn: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today Rachel: My outsides are cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just trippin' Together: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Together: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if, You can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Together: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh so pretty Quinn: I feel... Together: ...pretty and witty and bright Rachel: Never insecure until I met you Now I'm bein' stupid I used to be so cute to me Together: Just a little bit skinny Quinn: Why do I look to all these things Together: To keep you happy Rachel: Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me, hey Quinn: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you Rachel: I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Keep on trippin' Together: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Together: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make, But if You can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Together: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh so pretty Quinn: I feel... Together: ...pretty and witty and bright Quinn: And I pity Rachel: Any girl who isn't me tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: I feel pretty Quinn: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Rachel: I feel pretty and witty and bright Quinn: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make, But if... Together: ...you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Together: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Together: But unpretty Reception Critics reacted with general acclaim for the mash-up of "I Feel Pretty / Unpretty". Sandra Gonzalez of Entertainm ent Weekly gave the performance an 'A' and commented: "While part of me wou d have said that pairing Rachel and Quinn for a duet would vocally be like putting a pit bull in a cage match with a Maltipoo, it actually worked! There was a surprisingly balanced and incredibly lovely tone."Sandra Gonzalez's review Several of the writers of The Atlantic praised the mash-up. Patrick Burns said it was beautiful, and noted that "the arrangement was clever, the ladies sounded great, and the song was placed perfectly into the plot of two characters who were restored a bit of their depth in this episode."Patrick Burn's review Kevin Fallon felt that it was "unexpectedly gorgeous and haunting", and proceeded to comment that it is "yet another example of how skilled the music directors are at these mash-ups."Kevin Fallon's review Meghan Brown stated that the song was lovely, and Aly Semigran felt that it was the best performance of the night. TV Line''s Michael Slezak gave the piece an 'A', and said that it was a "vocally and visually stunning set piece for the unlikeliest of duet partners."Michael Slezak's review Raymund Flandez reacted positively. He commented that the song "floated like gossamer between Rachel and Quinn as they beautifully poured the sentiments of ugly ducklings." Erica Futterman of ''Rolling Stone also reacted with positive reception. She went on to write in her review: "It's a poignant moment, and the inclusion of West Side Story's "I Feel Pretty" makes for a great pop/theater mash-up that reminds us of what Glee is at its heart."Erica Futterman's review However, Brett Berk of Vanity Fair reacted negatively, and ultimately gave it no stars.Brett Berk's review Videos: thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Scene Reference Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Mash-Up Songs